1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a card tray where a card is received and allowing the received cared to be inserted or drawn in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An identification module is provided to an electronic device, for example, a mobile communication terminal. The identification module is a chip or a card that stores various information for authenticating a user's right. The identification module includes a module such as a user identification module (UIM), a subscriber identification module (SIM), and a universal subscriber identification module (USIM). Also, a mobile communication terminal may have a chip type SD card, etc. as a storage medium for extending a storage capacity.
For the above-listed identification module or SD card, etc., a detachable structure for inserting/drawing a card from a socket existing in a main body of a mobile communication terminal in a drawer manner is adopted. The detachable structure has an exterior cover for an exterior of the mobile communication terminal. The exterior cover opens/closes an opening for inserting/drawing a card to/from a socket of a terminal main body, and exists as a portion of the exterior of the mobile communication terminal.
As an example of the conventional card attachment/detachment structure, the exterior cover is mounted on an opening (an entry to which a card is inserted) of an electronic device, and a card is attached/detached by a tray in which the card has been received in a drawer manner.
However, the conventional card attachment/detachment structure has an inconvenience of having to fit it in an exterior cover using a tool and then take out a tray.